Light vs Darkness
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Betrayed by a evil sister, sold out as a slave as a child, betrayed by Grant Ward in his pursuit of power, sanctuary got tainted by death, betrayed as he died in a supposed to be a safe place, he watched the great kingdom of HYDRA burn into ashes, forced to fight in a war he never wanted, She burned HYDRA to ashes. Which hero or villian will win?


**A little insight to the characters**

 **Jade: The light**  
 **betrayed by her evil sister Annette, Jade imprisoned her and has kept her hidden for years. Only when Grant Ward attempts to free her does Jade fight.**

 **Maven: The Father of Dragons**  
 **Sold out as a slave as a child Maven holds the most powerful weapons of all...dragons. Now he fight to reunite with his siblings and take back the throne**

 **Bobbi: The adventurer**  
 **betrayed by Grant Ward in his pursuit of power and by Bucky after a untimely encounter with Ward, now she will face her old allies, who are united and stronger than ever in a race to protect the sanctuary**

 **Syndel: The guardian**  
 **She is the caretaker of the sanctuary and welcomes friends and foes, but as her sanctuary got tainted by death, she is now forced to fight in order to protect the sanctuary**

 **Bucky : The Fallen Hero**  
 **betrayed as he died in a supposed to be a safe place, he now is resurrected with hatred in his heart, joined forces with Ward they seek the destruction of the sanctuary, and rule Edena in madness**

 **Grant Ward : The Tyrant**  
 **he watched the great kingdom of HDYRA burn into ashes , and he now is the immortal enemy of Bobbi, and the sanctuary. He tainted the sanctuary in blood and now, he seized his chance and joined forces with Bucky, they made their move as they exploded the humble village owned by Fitz and Syndel, but it was only the beginning**

 **Fitz: The Just**  
 **he wanted a peaceful life in his enchanted forest, but he is now forced to fight in a war he never wanted, even though he used to be a great warrior as he slayed the fearsome Wither, he must hold his old sword and slay again for peace**

 **Cassie: The Helper**  
 **She burned HYDRA to ashes and was forced to suffer in purgatory, with the help of some animal friends, she made his way to the island and was taken in by Fitz, now after Ward's attack with Bucky's help , she now draws her sword and prepares for battle and to assist Jade in their pursuit for peace**

* * *

Grant Ward stood over the body of Bucky Barnes. Ward walked around the body. He smirked. Ward knew how to revive him. And he would. He stood over the body and began the process. Bucky's body began to glow. Ward smirked as he chanted. The glow began to die down. Bucky sat up once the glow was gone.

"How do you feel?" Ward asked. "Alive," Bucky muttered. Ward motioned for him to follow. Soon, his enemy would fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Edenia, the queen sat in her quarters. She found the day had been rather productive. She had found reasons to turn down the suitors vying for her hand and had managed to sneak a few glances at her secret lover, The Adventurer. The Queen did not know much about the Adventurer's past, only that she had been betrayed by an ally turned enemy.

A knock on her chamber doors brought the Queen out of her thoughts. "Come in," she said. The door opened and the Adventurer stepped in. "My Queen," she murmured, bowing her head. The Queen stood from her bed and slid her arms around her secret lover. "What have I told you about calling me 'Queen'?" She said, her tone teasing.

"My apologizes, Jade," the Adventurer said, softly kissing her.

Jade laid in her bed, her lover in her arms. No one knew about this relationship, and that made it even more precious. No one could know, for that matter. It would be too dangerous. Their enemies could exploit their relationship. So they kept it a secret. But behind closed doors like this...They were able to have their relationship.

It was nice. "So..." Jade said, drawing circles on her lover's arm. Bobbi looked at her. "What are you thinking?" "Are you staying the night?" "Of course." "Good, I'm glad." "Me too. Me too." Jade kissed her lover again. Bobbi kissed back. Jade hugged her close. Bobbi smiled at the queen. She gently stroked her cheek. Jade smiled at her lover.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Edenia, Syndel watched over the realm. She was the caretaker of the realm, a sanctuary for all. Friends and foes alike could rest there. They accepted everyone without question. No matter what had happened, they would be protected. That was the purpose of the sanctuary. It kept everyone safe.

And Syndel took care of the sanctuary. She was of royal blood, related to the queen. Because of this, Syndel was trusted as the caretaker. She was the guardian. And because of that, Syndel knew all. She knew a secret the queen had. She knew of the queen's secret lover. Syndel knew of the secret relationship.

She was the only one to know. Syndel knew the two didn't know that she knew. She would keep their secret. Syndel would protect them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the Edenia, a young boy was sleeping in a cave. Dragons surrounded him. The boy was Maven, The Father of Dragons. The boy twitched slightly. He mumbled. The dragons surrounding him growled as a figure entered the cave. The boy shifted. The dragons growled slightly. One flew over to the boy and landed protectively on him.

The boy stirred slightly. He sat up, holding the dragon close. The dragon growled at the figure.


End file.
